


In Her Heart

by ImAGiraffacorn



Series: Mechtober 2020 [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mechtober, Mechtober 2020, The Aurora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAGiraffacorn/pseuds/ImAGiraffacorn
Summary: The Aurora was comfortable, she thought.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Series: Mechtober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	In Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Mechtober Days 1-3: The Aurora!

The Aurora was comfortable, she thought.

Perhaps not as comfortable as she could be, but that was to be expected. The void was cold, cruel, rearing to tear apart her fragile hull and devour those of which she was the protector. Solid ground, planets and moons she could feel beneath her landing struts, their heat and vibrations and  _ life _ , she much preferred those to the empty nothing of space. When there was danger on land, it was of her crew’s making. It was temporary and entirely by choice. She could not fault them for their own choices, only protect them when she could. 

And so now, doing just that, she was comfortable.

* * *

There was a ruckus in her corridors and passageways. She could feel the increase in volume, the stomping of heavy boots upon steel walkways. She turned her gaze inwards to see-

Oh. That was a gunshot. If she could have sighed, she would have. As it was, sighing now would throw those who are hers into the void, and she couldn’t allow that. So she searched herself, quickly scanning for any damage that may have occurred.

None? No? Good. Her external hull was still solid and complete. Her internal walls were less of a concern. What was one more dent or bloodstain at this point, except a reminder for her crew. They normally laughed when they killed each other. It was good for them to be able to have those jokes. She could protect them from space, but they needed to be able to protect and help each other from the other threats, the one’s she could not control. Even if that protection involved occasionally blowing anothers’ brains out.

* * *

The Aurora did not need a pilot, not really. That didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy her pilot, but there were many times when she would do her best impression of a laugh to herself because her crew gave her a pilot. 

Her pilot was pleasant, talking to her though her responses likely sounded like gibberish. She liked to try, either way. Maybe, if she continued talking back, completing the conversation, the clockwork brain directing her pilot would learn her language. She had only had a pilot for a few hundred years at this point, and there had been that little… interruption involving a sun and a doomed station, so she held out hope.

Her pilot had told her about the stars recently. She accessed every star chart she had ever mapped and, when she couldn’t map them properly, had stolen or bought, because she knew the stars. The stars were hers, always had been hers, she was born of stars and emptiness, but then the nothumanmaybealive voice had called them all by something new and talked of a world long forgotten. On this world dead a millenia over they had named the stars through which she now flew, and her pilot told her the stories of childhood nights spent under clear skies, the stories of the lines between the giant orbs of plasma and gas.

She opened a new star chart.

* * *

Someone was in her heart, and the Aurora relaxed. She knew from her captainfirstmate that it was not normal among biotic creatures to be relieved when there was someone inside that most important organ, but she was not a biotic creature, never had been. When someone was in her heart, truly wrapped up in her wires and cables and struts and supports, she knew she was safe.

Her engineer had crawled deep into her engine, straight into the center of her heart, and had fallen asleep. Her engineer was the only one to ever go this deep. The Aurora was, after all, a very large ship with a complicated and likely outdated system. But it was her system, and this was  _ her _ engineer. She would always be safe, so long as she had her engineer.

The Aurora could have sighed. She was quite comfortable, she knew.


End file.
